Capes
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: "This cape, it isn't just a cape. It's a symbol of hope. Anyone who looks up to the sky and see's it, they know someone out there cares. You inspire the world. And you inspire me." AU


**Author's Note: This is my newest creation. My love of all things Superman (as well as one of my drabbles) inspired me to write this. It's not going to be too heavy on the sci-fi, but that could change as it's written. This chapter is a bit of an introduction, so the following chapters will be much longer. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Superman or any adaptations of the man with the cape. **

The sky was a perfect afternoon blue. With scattered clouds that looked like cotton and alive with the flight of birds.

Homecoming festivities had taken over the town of Smallville, KS. The football team was geared and ready to win, streamers and balloons in the local high school colors hung outside of the shops along Main Street, and the sidewalks were lined with people. Small children holding flags and pom poms.

Burt and Carol Hudson steadily drove behind the parade of floats and classic cars. The red pick up gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, despite the mud caked along the bottom from yesterdays rain.

"This brings back memories doesn't it? Makes you wish you were young again?"

"We're still young! Got decades ahead of us."

"Yes that's true, but don't you feel like time is just moving faster than you'd like it too?"

"Hey, we talked about this."

"I know, but all those children, smiling next to their parents. Why can't we have that?"

"It will happen for us. I have no doubt in my mind."

They turned off of Main Street, heading in the direction of their farm. It was one of the biggest in the town, passed down from Burt's father to him. They grew corn and kept a healthy livestock, it wasn't much, but it was theirs.

Suddenly tiny rocks begin hitting the window shield, bouncing off once by one, so much that Burt had to pull the truck over. And then it all stopped.

"What on Earth?...Burt look up."

Coming from the sky were black rocks, larger than the one's before, falling down from the perfect blue sky and landing with enough force to cave the Earth below it.

They jumped from the truck, moving to the passenger side, crouching close. In the distance an object came down with the falling sky, landing in the field. And then like it had never happened, the sky returned to the way it was before.

"Carol did you see?..."

"What was that?"

Moving slowly from the truck Burt and Carol made their way towards the fallen object. The ground beneath them was smoking with a fiery burn, and seemed to almost melt the soles of their shoes.

Inching closer they came upon a giant crater. And there in the center was a large metal object. It was pristine, no marks or signs of damage from the fall. Suddenly it begin to glow, before opening to reveal its contents.

Burt stepped towards it, cautious but curious as Carol stood looking frantic.

"Please be careful!"

His eyes widened and for a moment he swore his heart ceased all activity.

"Hey, Carol, you might want to come see this."

As her eyes came in contact, she let out a silent scream.

There, lying in the gleaming metal, wrapped in a blanket of red, was a child. A boy it seemed.

Unharmed and making no sound, he stared up at the Hudsons. Almost as if he was acknowledging that they were his and he was theirs.

So with great care, Carol Hudson reached forward and took him in her arms.

"It's like God was answering our prayers."

"Carol, he might belong to someone."

"No, he belongs to us. I don't know where he came from or why he's here, but we found him. Or really, he found us. Now let's go home."

And as they pulled onto the road, their life and the lives of Smallville, changed.

A hero and the last of a race, had arrived.

After a week of no calls about missing children, the Hudson's were given custody of the child. It was done quickly and behind closed doors. Wanting no attention from media outlets or anyone who might want to study him. He was safer with them.

A day after taking him in, Burt was able to hide the ship, placing under protection in their cellar.

It was that same day that Carol named the child from the sky.

"Finn Christopher Hudson. After both our fathers. Perfect."

By blood or not, Finn was their child.

* * *

The meteor shower had destroyed most of Smallville. Buildings were in rubble, streets gone, and small craters scattered in the fields.

It was considered the biggest disaster to ever hit the town, and no one knew why it came. Theories of the end of the world spread like wildfire, while NASA couldn't explain it, deeming it a "freak meteor shower."

For a month, newspapers and reporters from around the world flocked to the town, asking questions, hoping for all the answers.

But then, just like the shower itself, they disappeared. And Smallville, KS was no longer the talk of the world.

Everything went back to normal it seemed.

But the universe was alive with chatter. The stars had seen the small ship, watching its descent into the Earth's atmosphere. They knew of the planet beyond that of Milky Way, gone in the blink of an eye. Knowledge of an entire civilization was in the hands of a child, who brought with him the remains of his birth planet.

They felt hope.

**AN/2: So how was it? Thanks for any reviews! **


End file.
